Neville and me
by Ginny PoshSpice
Summary: this is a story about sometimes the love would Kill us, read and review it.


disclamer: I don't own..., well you know all the stuf

author's note: read and review it you would like it.

Neville and me

There're sometimes that I don't Know what I'm thinking, there're times that I don't know if I want to live more, or just to disappear from this world.

You're everything for me Neville.

And maybe I realized it when no one of my dates makes me feel what I really want to feel.

You make me laugh, you make me smile, you make me feel right, you make feel that I really import.

Every time you look at me and smile me I get blush and I start to giggle hysterically.

You make me feel strange, you make me feel different.

And when you ask me if I wanna go with you to the ball when I was in third grade, I only accept 'cause you ask it, if another person ask me that in that moment, maybe I would answer that I didn't wanna go with them.

Since that moment, we started to pass more time together, you became my best friend, and I make you to be more confident, to start to act like a person that is not abuse for other people. You started to be more secure, more mature.

But I couldn't do anything when you fell out over of Lavender, you were always speaking about her and I can't do anything, you was my creation and because of that I was losing you.

I started to feel bad, I started to get depress and more when I find you kissing she in the library, I didn't know what to do. Every time that I saw you kissing her I wish I would be she. And everything gets over when I found both of you in your room. The both of you were undress, you was up of she, she was moaning and I didn't anything, I only get out of the room and I started to walk trough the castle just thinking of what I have seen, and wishing that the girl that be with you wasn't Lavender I want to be in her place in that moment felling your body brushing against mine. I reach the astronomy tower and I start to climb the stair cases I open the door and I get out to the air the breeze where hot it was spring the weather was hot, I started to feel the breeze stronger and stronger and suddenly all the lights went of.

Colin found her lying in the grass and it was blood on the commissural of her mouth.

"Ginny wake up, wake up" Ron was saying. They were in the infirmary

She wasn't wake up, her body was cold, and her cold hand was holding a piece of paper.

Ron took out of her hand and opens it:

_I love you Neville, I just wanna you to know, and please tell my family I'm sorry, tell them that I couldn't afford that you be with someone else that it weren't me. Tell Hermione that I would still hear her, she only have to speak it out, and I would listen at her. Tell Harry, that he was a good friend the time I know him. I'm sorry for not being with you more time, It's just I couldn't afford it._

_Always loving you:  
__Ginevra Weasley_

"I'm going to kill him" shout Ron

"No Ron, you can't" said Hermione trying to stop Ron

"I don't care, he kills my little sister and I'm going to kill him with my hands" said Ron his voice was sad and he couldn't think in anything else.

You were in the common room, my brother entered in it acting like a beast.

He shout you and punch you, he shout that you kill her sister, he shout you that it was your fault that I was dead. He didn't stop punching you, until blood get out of your nose, and when he saw your blood, he started to cry and he take you from the arms and ask you how you could do it, she loved you Neville he said, at that moment he was in the floor crying harder, he hit the floor with his fists, she is dead and it's because of you, said he looking at your eyes.

You couldn't believe it, you didn't want to believe that I was death your best friend dead. Later in the afternoon you look at me and started to cry, you tell me that you were sorry, you tell that you love me too, but you think that you would be anything for me, that you were wrong.

We can't do anything now, I'm dead and you have to continue your life be happy with Lavender I wouldn't care, I'm death know.

a/n: so you end read it now review it. Atte.Vico


End file.
